My Love Story
by TachiUchiha
Summary: Kau Mentariku... SasuNaru always. Langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru always

Donnt like dont Read

PROLOG

Semua berawal dari perkenalan yang menimbulkan kesan formal bagi mereka, Perkenalan yang di batasi karena formalitas, Perkenalan yang di dasari oleh paksaan. Namun dengan tangan terbuka mereka melakukannya dan seulas senyum mampu menggetarkan sesuatu yang hampir beku selama ia hidup. Menyimpan dalam-dalam memory pada malam itu, walaupun tak ada satu katapun yang terdengar dalam kebersamaan mereka, hanya dengan saling menatap iris yang berbeda warna, bagaikan bertelepati seperti pelajaran sejarah yang nenek moyang mereka lakukan. suara detingan jam menyadarkan mereka bahwa waktu pertemuan telah usai. Dengan berat hati melepas pandangan dan berjalan berlawanan arah menuju 2 sosok yang selama ini membesarkan mereka dengan kasih sayang .

malam itu pertama kalinya mereka di pertemukan, pertama kalinya tangan itu bersentuhan, dan pertama kalinya terpesona mengagumi keindahan masing-masing. Tanpa ada yang tau bahwa dewa cinta telah melepaskan anak panah tepat di hati mereka . tersenyum geli ketika bayangan itu terlintas di fikiran pemuda uchiha itu tangannya masih sibuk di atas keyboard dengan lihai membalas sebuah e-mail dari pemuda yang sejak malam itu mulai dekat dengannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah bak malaikat atau lebih tepat seperti mentari baginya.

"[Kau belum tidur juga teme?]"

Terkesan tak sopan memang tapi panggilan itu membuktikan seberapa dekat hubungan mereka

"[sebentar lagi, kau sendiri?]"

hubungan mereka tak lebih dari Sahabat walaupun ia menginginkan lebih dari itu.

Kasih sayang tak butuh Cinta. Tapi Cinta pasti membutuhkan Kasih sayang

"[pergi tidurlah, aku akan tidur setelah kamu tertidur]"

"[hn, baiklah]"

Hanya dengan saling mengirim dan membalas e-mail mampu membuat mereka merasa terjaga walau ruang dan waktu tak mendukung.

Terkadang rasa Sayang tak harus selalu terucap atau di perlihatkan di depan orang yang kita sayangi.

Musim gugur menjadi Backroand saat kedua kalinya mereka bertemu, bertemu bukan karena paksaan orang tua mereka, bertemu bukan untuk membahas kerja sama perusahaan mereka, tapi bertemu karena keinginan masing-masing.

Langit jingga kemerahan menambah kesan nyaman bagi mereka, mereka berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalanan yang di penuhi pohon memoji berguguran. Berhenti sejenak saat tangan tan itu menggapai daun memoji yang jatuh tepat di depannya.

"teme?"

"hn"

"apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"aku percaya"

"kenapa?"

"karena... saat ini aku tengah merasakannya pada orang di sampingku"

"eh?"

Tbc.

Sorry pendek...

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru always

Donnt like dont Read

Iris mata bagaikan langit biru itu masih

membelak tak percaya ke arah pemuda

bernama lengkap uchiha Sasuke di

sampingnya, kata-kata yang selalu

pemuda pirang a.k.a Namikaze Naruto

dengar di setiap mimpi indahnya, kata-

kata yang selalu Naruto harapkan,

Kata-kata yang mustahil Naruto dengar

di dunia nyata. Tapi ntah ini mimpi atau

nyata pemuda di sampingnya

melontarkan kta-kata itu, kata-kata

yang membuat Naruto terbang, ia sendiri

tidak percaya dengan ini. 'seseorang

tolong sadarkan aku saat ini juga'.

"tolong katakan sekali lagi Sasuke"

sedikit menggeser posisi nya untuk

berhadapan langsung dengan iris kelam

yang membuatnya ingin menghentikan

waktu seketika.

"aku rasa pendengaranmu masih

berfungsi dengan baik Namikaze Naruto"

balik membalas tatapan orang di

depannya 'kau cinta pertamaku Dobe,

dan mungkin... aku akan jadi pengecut

untuk saat ini'

"mungkin hanya perasaanku" terdengar

seperti bisikan, namun masih bisa

tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke

"hn. Ayo kebukit sebelum matahari

terbenam sebelum kita sampai" ku

genggam tangan tan itu, aku merasakan

tangannya menegang seketika, mungkin

dia terkejut dengan sikapku ini. naruto

hanya mengangguk meng iya kan

ucapanku yang terdengar seperti

perintah baginya. Maafkan aku Naruto,

tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin

memastikan kau juga mencintaiku sebelum

aku menyatakan perasaan ini.

Setengah jam berjalan kaki yang di

selimuti keheningan di antara mereka,

mendudukan diri di atas rerumputan hijau

yang sedikit terkena sinar jingga dari

matahari yang beberapa jam lagi di

gantikan kedudukannya oleh sang

rembulan.

Mereka duduk berdampingan menatap

sunset didepannya, sebuah senyum tak

lepas dari wajah Naruto membuat Sasuke

yang tak sengaja menangkap keindahan

itu ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya

'terimakasih telah menciptakan makhluk

seindah dia di dunia ini' bersyukur dalam

hati tanpa melepas pandangannya dari

pemuda blonde itu.

"lihat teme, mataharinya indah sekali"

"hn" Menaikan alis heran, Naruto

menatap Sasuke kesal dengan jawaban

singkat padat namun tak jelas itu

"setidaknya lihat itu teme kau sedari tadi

hanya melihatku"

"hn" kepergok telak, sasuke terpaksa

mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto

yang ternyata di sadari oleh pemuda

blonde itu 'kau yang terkena pancaran

matahari jauh lebih indah Dobe' ucap

Sasuke yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh

Naruto.

Terkadang kita tak menyadari kasih

sayang yang orang lain berikan kepada

kita karena kita sibuk memperhatikan

orang yang kita sayangi tanpa tau ada

orang yang lebih menyayangi kita

daripada orang yang kita sayangi.

"APA! KAU AKAN PINDAH TEPAT DI

SAMPING RUMAHKU!" teriak Naruto di

depan ponsel yang berada di

genggamannya, sedangkan di lain tempat

Uchiha Sasuke secara otomatis

menjauhkan ponselnya karena teriakan

Naruto yang sangat indah namun mampu

memecahkan gendang telinga itu.

"hn" hanya dua kata itu yang mampu

menjawab pertanyaan pemuda blonde itu.

"k-kau serius teme?"

"bahkan aku sudah berada di atap tepat

di samping atap kamarmu dobe"

"eeh!" tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera

berlari menuju atap kamarnya tanpa

melepas ponsel di telinganya. Dan benar

saja di sanah di pembatas atap samping

rumah Naruto yang berjarak kurang dari

5 meter berdiri sosok Uchiha Sasuke

tengah memegang ponsel persis yang

naruto lakukan dan tangan satunya

melambai kearah dirinya. 'oh good

ternyata dia tak main-main' batin

Naruto.

"hey" Sapa Sasuke dengan ponsel masih

berada di telinganya . yang sebenarnya

mampu di dengar Naruto tanpa bantuan

ponsel. Sedangkan Naruto masih

memproses kejadian mengejutkan ini.

"sekarang kita bisa bicara setiap malam

tanpa ponsel atau E-mail Dobe" kata

Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya,

membuat Naruto tanpa sadar merona

dan sialnya tertangkap mata Sasuke.

Tbc.

Gomen masih pendek

Please Review

Masih newbie butuh masukan


End file.
